The Terrors of Wonderland
by otakucraze
Summary: Jinelle is a university student studying to become a doctor when a blue fox crosses her path and leads her to a weird wonderland. This is a play at Alice in Wonderland meets Naruto, only Jinelle isn't Alice, she is the Cheshire Cat. Kakashix OC AU
1. Falling Down the Foxhole

Hi everyone, so this is my new story and I hope you all like it. I own none of the characters, except for Megan and Jinelle (Jin).

Enjoy!

Otakucraze

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Jinelle sighed as she looked at the stack of books she was required to read for her research paper. Upon thinking of the many hours she was going to have to spend reading as well as the other classes she had to do homework for her head slammed itself on the table hard enough to get the people in a five foot radius from her to look at her in a glare. Jinelle moaned as she forced her head to rise so she could glare evilly at the books in front of her. After several minutes she reluctantly grabbed the book on the top of the stack and began reading it.<p>

* * *

><p>Jinelle left the university library feeling very bored and tired. She had spent her Saturday completely on reading for her research paper. Jinelle looked to the sky to see that it looked like it was about to rain. Jinelle's long blond hair swayed at the action.<p>

"Jin!" Jinelle turned to see her bubbly redhead friend running toward her.

"Hey Megan" Jin said with a smile on her face

"What are you wearing?" Megan asked as she critically looked at Jin's clothes

"Clothes" Jin said, looking confused at her friend as she looked down at some loose fitting jeans and a loose fitting blue men's shirt.

"Whatever, what are you doing here on a Saturday? Wait; don't tell me, research paper?" Megan asked knowingly. Jin nodded half-heartedly. Megan smiled "Let me guess, only book references found in the school library only, right?" Jin groaned "Dr. Lambert is so cruel" Megan said before looking at the state of her friend before deciding to change the subject. "Want to grab a bite to eat"

"I don't think I should" Jin said meekly "I have a lot of homework to do"

"Jin" Megan said "I am worried about you, you haven't gone out since your ex broke up with you" Megan said, and images flooded Jin's mind of finding her now ex-boyfriend in bed with one of her best friends. Instead of getting angry, Jin became filled with anxiety because she didn't want to break up with him, she wanted to work it out. Unfortunately, this act of desperation from Jin's part only made her look even more pathetic in her boyfriend's eyes and he dumped her the next morning.

"Fine" Jin said and followed Megan to the parking lot deciding to go to TGI Friday's since it was the closest restaurant.

The two were seated in a booth near a window and Megan began flirting with the cute waiter as Jin looked outside. A flash of blue caught her eye.

"Megan" Jin said in shock.

"What" Megan bit at her since the sudden mention of her name had the waiter realize that he had other customers and left.

"Did you see that?" Jin said pointing out the window

"No" Megan said in annoyance.

"Hm" Jin said, now more focused on what was going on outside rather than inside.

"You graduate this year, right?"

"Yep, Masters Degree here I come" Jin said dejectedly. Jin was honestly not happy about the idea of more schooling to get her medical degree after all the schooling she had already done, especially since it was all for her parents. Jin didn't want to be a doctor; she wanted to be a chef. But she didn't speak up about what she wanted, because she knew if she did her parents would not pay for culinary school.

Jin never spoke up for herself, she tended to stay in the background, preferring that and the safety of the known rather than being in the foreground with the risk of the unknown and unexpected.

The waiter returned and the Jin ordered first so Megan could flirt more with the boy. Jin looked back outside to see the bushes rustle and out popped a blue fox, which decided to stare right at her.

"Megan" Jin said, not taking her eyes off the azure eyes of the fox as she attempted to get the attention of her friend. Jin began to pat the table for her friends arm until she found it.

"What?" Megan said with as much venom as possible. Jin looked at her for a second and said

"There's a fox outside, and it's _blue"_

"You interrupted my conversation to inform me of a sad fox"

"No, the fox is _blue_ it has blue fur" Jin said in shock. Megan raised one of her perfectly trimmed red eyebrows in annoyance

"Really"

"Yes, it's right there" Jin said and pointed to the bush where the fox was to realize it was nowhere to be found. "It's gone"

"You are losing it Jin" Megan said as the waiter returned with water for Jin and a Mojito for Megan. "Thank you" Megan said seductively. Jin lost interest and looked back outside.

"Maybe I am losing it" Jin said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>Megan gushed to Jin, who was not paying attention, about the waiter, whose name was Jack and how she couldn't wait to go out on a date with him; happy that she was able to weasel a very expensive meal for free from Jin, as well as hooking up with a guy. Megan did this constantly, and Jin knew, but allowed it, afraid to bring the entire thing up.<p>

Jin bid her friend goodnight as they separated for their cars. Jin unlocked the door to her car to see the rustling of the bushes once more. Jin got out her phone to take a picture when the blue fox jumped out of the bushes and ran past her. Jin turned to see the fox dashing out towards the road, and sat down in the middle of it and looking back at her, almost as if it were trying to lead Jin somewhere. Jin slowly walked toward the fox until she was about 5 feet away from it. The blue fox just simply stared at the woman, until Jin heard the sound of a car. Jin looked up the street to see a semi coming toward the fox, and fast. Jin ran and lunged for the fox, grabbing it and heading towards the other side of the street, until the headlights of another vehicle came onto Jin's sights and the two collided on the hood of the oncoming car. The car slammed on the brakes and Jin and the blue fox rolled over the hood of the car and Jin realized that instead of landing on asphalt Jin and the fox were falling into a rather large black hole. Jin screamed as she fell, and landed hard on a grassy surface, blacking out.

* * *

><p>Jin awoke in a bed that was very comfortable, in a room that was unfamiliar to her. Jin sat up immediately the force of the action bringing her now electric blue hair to her attention. This new addition caused her heart to speed up even more and she jumped out of bed, her heart skipping a beat when she realized that she was in a different outfit. Jin was dressed in a form fitting corset like halter that transformed into a lacy ruffle dress that went to her knees. The lace was lined in the same electric blue as her hair, and the same colored ribbon laced the corset like top of the dress, as well as piping and the spaghetti straps. Her wrists had a black ribbon laced up to her elbow, and her feet were in a pair of black wedges with the same black ribbon lacing up her shins. Jin took a deep breath as she stumbled out of the room, not used to wearing shoes such as the ones she was currently wearing.<p>

"Hello there sleepy head" said a voice above her, and Jin looked up from her place on the floor to see a man, younger than her, dressed in a fitted blue v neck and puffy black cargo pants that you could easily find in any Asian retail store. This man, however, did not look Asian, he had blond spiky hair, marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers, amazing azure eyes, and… blue fox ears, the tips a deep navy blue, and fading into an icy silvery blue. Jin used the doorframe to help her to her feet and stared at the man

"Who are you?"

"I am the Cheshire Fox, my name is Naruto" He said with a wide, fox-like grin. Jin looked at him like he was crazy

"You're a fox?" Jin said slowly, now very scared of the mental trauma that this man had and what else could possibly be wrong with him.

"Of course I am, can't you see the ears?" He said, his grin remaining as he pointed to his ears, touching the base which caused the ear to twitch. Jin looked in horror at the man. "And you are the Cheshire Cat"

"How, where am I- wait, what am I?"

"You are a cat" Naruto said simply, now bored with the conversation and getting annoyed at repeating himself. "How can I prove this to you?" Naruto mused to himself "I know, the mirror"

"How is a mirror going to prove I am a cat?" Jin asked as Naruto took her hand, Jin wanted to resist but bit her tongue; she was raised to never speak out of turn. As Naruto led her down hallway after hallway

"I was really wondering if you were going to follow me and I am so glad you did, I have been watching you for awhile"

"What?" Jin asked confused

"I brought you here; I was the blue fox that you saved"

"Uh huh, sure you were" Jin said unsure of the person leading her.

Naruto stopped in front of a large mirror and pulled on Jin's hand so she stood in front of it. Jin looked on in terror as she saw her ears, the back of which was black, and the insides were the same electric blue of her hair. Jin reached to touch one and saw the ear in the reflection twitch. Jin jumped, but her reflection did not.

"What, never seen an ear twitch before?"Her reflection said in a bitter tone. Jin screamed and as she did so her reflection look annoyed with her lips pursed and her hands on her ears "My God, SHUT UP" Her reflection said as she put her hands on her hips. Jin's scream stopped but her mouth stayed open in shock. As she back away "You are so annoying, it's like nothing amazing like this has ever happened to you, they are just ears and a tail, get over it" Her reflection said in a bitter tone. Jin looked behind her to see a tail and her face drained of all color and fainted. "Who knew I could actually be that… exasperating" The reflection said as she looked down at her unconscious body. "I don't want to know what she will do when she meets the others" She said as she walked out of the frame. Naruto sighed as she picked her up and brought her to the room she was in originally. He agreed with Jin's reflection, if Jin reacted the way she did when she saw her reflection, he did not want to see what would happen when she met the royals, and the rest of the people in the Card's Castle, or God forbid the one's in the Hatter's Mansion.


	2. The Queen, the Jack and the Ace

Hi everyone, so this is my new story and I hope you all like it. I own none of the characters, except for Megan and Jinelle (Jin).

Thank you to my first reviewer: PureAngelEyes!

Enjoy!

Otakucraze

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>"Wakey Wakey" The voice of Naruto said, cutting through Jin's dreams of performing a surgery like the scalpel she had held in her hands. Jin's eyes opened slowly "About time" Naruto said with a grin "The Queen wants to meet you"<p>

Naruto led her upstairs down multiple hallways and within the first few minutes Jin was completely lost. Naruto's icy blue tail with a white tip swayed as he walked and Jin realized that she had not even noticed it before since was too focused trying to keep up with the man and walk in wedges with the highest heel she had ever worn. Jin noticed that the walls slowly began to have heart accents on the walls and before long the walls were white and red and Jin and Naruto were in front of large red arched double doors and Naruto opened both of them

"Hey Obaa-san" He said, his eyes crinkling from his wide fox-like grin and ducked as a table was thrown at him. He rose, the smile still on his face and walked inside the room. Jin was dragged by the fox inside completely frightened and in shock. "This is the Cheshire Cat" Naruto said "Her name is…" He said but Jin was still looking at the table that was sticking out of the wall that was thrown at Naruto in shock. "Hello?" Naruto said to the woman, his grin wiped off of his face as he cautiously stepped toward the woman whose jaw was slacked at the sight of the table, that was feet off of the floor and literally thrown with enough force that the legs of the table acted like nails and dug themselves into the wall and the wall itself was cracked around the table. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face and Jin came to her senses and blinked and her mouth closed as she realized she was still looking towards the door and turned to see a woman, who looked to be in her early thirties with blonde hair in a red and white dress, that fit her very well. She looked tipsy as her cheeks were red and her brown eyes were fuzzy and a bottle of sake was in front of her. She sat next a boy that was more of Naruto's age, who had bright red hair and on his forehead a red heart that battled his hair for the title of most vibrant sat. His aqua eyes looked bored as he scanned the woman. "What's your name?" Naruto muttered

"My name is Jinelle Bandova but most people just call me Jin" The woman said, wringing her hands together in front of her. Jin was nervous

"Jin this is the Queen of the Castle, Tsunade, the Queen of Diamonds, and her son the Jack of Hearts, Gaara. Jiraiya, the King of Clubs is not currently in at the moment." Naruto explained. Jin looked confused

"I don't mean to be rude" Jin said quietly "But your highness, how can you be the mother of this prince when you look to be my age?" Jin asked as delicately and meekly as possible. Gaara lifted an eyebrow at the question and Tsunade gave a drunken grin as she sat back her head acting as the head of a ragdoll as it wobbled back and forth as she slurred

"I like this girl" Jin smiled slowly

"She isn't your age Jin" Naruto said loudly and quickly "She is actually an old lady that pretends to be young, she is really in her seventies" Naruto said as bluntly as possible. Tsunade glared at the blond fox before lifting the desk in front of her and lifting it above her head as she stood and threw it at the boy. Jin's eyes grew wide as a squeak of terror left her body as her hands found their way to her mouth and her body went rigid. Naruto simply stepped to the side and yawned. A small smile was found on Gaara's face for a brief moment before it disappeared.

A man dressed in black and white quickly entered the room, not bothered in the least at the table sticking out of the wall and the desk found to be in a pieces on the ground with the papers that once were on it in neat piles were still fluttering down to the floor. A number 7 with the symbol of a club was on his lapel and he bowed to the Queen and Jack. "You're Highnesses; I have a report that the Hatter and his posse are currently attacking the castle." He said quickly and accurately. A flash of excitement flashed in the aqua eyes of Gaara as he stood. Tsunade leaned against the wall for support as she mumbled incoherently. Gaara sighed

"Naruto, bring Jin to the Ace of Spades, he should be in Spade Court and afterwards we will need your help with the Hatter. Ocaa-san, we will need your help too" He said and helped his mother off the wall "Lead us" he ordered the seven of clubs who nodded once and led the royals out of the room. Naruto grinned his fox-like grin at the woman still in the room.

"Well this is exciting"

"Ha" was all that Jin was able to get out as Naruto led her down more hallways, the décor on the walls turning from hearts to spades and into a court.

"ACE!" Naruto yelled, and a yawn from above him was heard. Naruto's azure eyes instantly looked up to see a man with silver hair in the tree branch above the two Cheshire animals. Jin looked up and a blush crept to her face at the handsome man that looked to be around her age. The Ace of Spades landed gracefully in front of the fox and cat and Naruto hurriedly introduced the two to each other "Ace this is Jin, Jin this is Ace, otherwise known as Kakashi" He said quickly before adding "Gaara wants you to keep her safe as the rest of us attack the Hatter and his mobsters." Naruto said and grinned once more before disappearing, Jin looked at the grin floating in the air in shock as it disappeared.

Ace was wearing a black vest and a loose sleeved white shirt that was unbuttoned a couple of buttons from the collar, the collar holding the symbol for the spade. He had skinny black jeans and black boots that went up half of his shin. He had an eye patch in the form of a spade covering his left eye and his silver locks defied gravity. The man in front of her had a strong jawbone and perfectly chiseled cheeks and lips. Jin had never been one to judge completely on looks but this man was gorgeous.

"Hi" Jin said weakly her eyes drifting to the ground to stop the staring of the man in front of her.

"So" He said as he shoved his thumbs into his jean pockets "What do you do in your world?" Jin's head popped up almost immediately

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying as hard as she could to keep the desperation out of her voice. She failed miserably

"Didn't the stupid fox tell you?" He asked slightly irritated by the fact that he was breaking the news to the girl. By her confused and frightened expression he continued. "You were chosen"

"Chosen?"

"Yes, you were chosen to come here" Kakashi said softly. Jin looked more confused and terrified than ever and he gently put his hand on her shoulder and led her to a bench to sit on "Naruto chose you"

"When can I go home then?"

"When you yourself can get yourself there" Kakashi said softly and Jin looked even more lost

"How?"

"You discover yourself and your power" Kakashi said and Jin dropped her head into her hands dejectedly. Kakashi quickly changed the subject "So, you never answered my question, what do you do in your world?"

"I am a student studying to become a doctor" Jin said emotionlessly

"That sounds exciting and important

"I don't want to do it though" Jin said, not aware that the words coming out of her mouth were her deepest desires that would never come into fruition. "I want to be a chef"

"What's stopping you?" Jin stopped her train of thought and stammered at the realization of what she just said "Well?" Kakashi egged, Jin took a deep breath and continued emptying out the dismal desire of her dreams that she wanted so badly but could never be

"My parents wouldn't allow it, I would be forced to pay for culinary school by myself, and I wasted ten years of my life in pursuing a medical degree." Jin said, her eyes locked on the cobblestone in front of her.

"So? It's your dream is it not?" Kakashi asked

"Yes"

"Then why give up before even attempting to fight?"

"I was taught never to talk back; my parents know what is best for me"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to a miniature version of your parents" Kakashi said mockingly and Jin's electric blue eyes snapped up at him "You are an adult, you are no longer a child, you can do whatever you want" Kakashi said and loud gunshots resounded on the other side of the wall "So why don't you show me this culinary passion you have?" Kakashi said and led into the building and down a hallway to a door which he opened to reveal a kitchen. Jin entered in a daze, twirling as she gazed upon the copper pots and pans.


	3. Meeting the Mad Hatter

Hi everyone, so this is my new story and I hope you all like it. I own none of the characters, except for Megan and Jinelle (Jin).

Thank you to my amazing reviewers: PureAngelEyes and mistofan!

Enjoy!

Otakucraze

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>"This is delicious" Kakashi said as he took his first bite of the risotto Jin had made. She smiled bashfully as her cheeks flushed bright red. "What is it?"<p>

"Seafood risotto with shrimp and scallops" Jin said passionately and happily. "I started with tomatoes, celery, and Arborio rice and onions. I sweated the onions with the shrimp shells…"

"Not to be rude, but I lost you at sweating" The Ace said as he wiped his mouth. Jin shut her mouth and looked to the ground, embarrassed for herself. "Are you not going to sit down and join me?" Jin did as she was told and served herself some of her food, quietly eating and not looking up at the handsome man.

"What makes you an Ace?" Jin asked, still not looking up

"Out of the militia, I am the highest ranking member of the Spade branch, making me an Ace."

"Then who is the King, Queen, and Jack of Spades?"Jin asked, now looking up at the man, intrigued

"There are none, the ranking of the militia starts with a ten, and then whittling down until there is an Ace"

"Are there more than one Ace, or are you it?"

"In Spades I am the only one, with the other numbers there are multiples." Ace said, finished with the risotto. "And it is the same with the other branches." The Ace added as he leaned back in his chair.

"If they are in a war with someone, why would they not want you in it, since you are so high ranking?"

"Someone has to protect you"

"Why do I need protection?"

"Because you are a guest in this world, you need to be protected until it is time for you to go back to your own world" the Ace said. "Besides the Hatter is… a character"

"A character?"

"He can act like he is crazy sometimes"

"Just like in Alice in Wonderland" Jin muttered

"Did you say something?"

"I asked how so?"

"He killed his entire family, and then formed his gang with some of the fiercest criminals in our world."

"What?" Jin asked, confused on the complete difference between the Hatter in Alice in Wonderland and this world.

"The worst part is his brother, he left his younger brother alive and now he rules the Hatter's Mansion with the Hatter"

"What is he called?"

"Sasuke, the Emo Hare, and he acts with more fire and insanity than his brother."

"The _Emo_ Hare?"

"Yes, he is emotionally unstable, he hates his brother with a passion for killing his family but decided to stay by his side, waiting to strike. He is very… disturbed" Jin felt a shiver go down her back, she did not wish to meet the boy.

The conversation was cut short with the ground shaking. Jin held onto the table with all her might as the Ace jumped the table so he was facing the door, drawing a gun, which only seemed to confirm to Jin that something was terribly wrong.

"What was that?" Jin whispered

"The Hatter most likely took down the wall to the Spade court"

"Why?"

"He heard you were here" The Ace of Spades said simply, as if this happened every day.

Which to him it probably did.

"Why?" Jin said exasperated, no one had ever taken to breaking down walls to see her, that never happened, never. Jin was getting scared when the door was kicked in and a man with a pinstripe black vest with matching blazer and pants entered the room with a pinstriped fedora and a machine gun. The Ace of Spades quickly moved Jin so she was behind him. But Jin was intrigued, for this man was quite good looking. He looked up and Jin could see his red eyes and navy hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a tiny silver chain hanging from his breast pocket on his vest, and another chain, much larger than the first, hanging out of his left pocket of his pants. He looked like a more modern and sophisticated mobster of the past, and it really looked good on the man. He looked also to be about Jin's age, older than Naruto and Gaara at least, and he looked very cocky.

"Hand her over Ace" He said and Jin noticed that his voice was calm, but intense. He was an enigma to Jin, that someone so calm and collected and precise could be so intense, and demanding of one's attention of his presence.

"No" Kakashi said, his gun up and ready to shoot when he needed to.

"Fine" The Hatter said as he shot Kakashi in the leg. Jin stepped back and to the side in shock as she watched the man who was protecting her fall to the ground in a heap and obviously in pain. The Hatter jumped the table and grabbed Jin's wrist "Come on"

"No" Jin said, trying to rid his grip off of her

"Excuse me?" The Hatter asked, his grip on Jin's wrist tightening

"I mean…" Jin started, tears forming in her eyes from the pain of the man's grip "Let me remove the bullet from his thigh and I will go with you, with no complaint" Jin said through gritted teeth. The Hatter looked down at Jin thoughtfully before throwing her to the floor next to the bleeding injured man

"You have five minutes"

Jin ran to the kitchen to find something she could use to get the bullet out and found an emergency medical kit, she quickly went back to the Ace of Spades and began extracting the bullet, cringing whenever he yelled out in pain. Jin was nervous, she had only practiced the extraction of bullets with a cut piece of meat and high grade medical tools, and now she was doing the real thing on a live person, with no pain killers and tweezers. After fumbling a bit Jin managed to get the bullet out and wrapped the wound with gauze and dressing, the kit was completely out of anything to clean out the wound or keep infection away but at least it was covered and in a better condition than it was before. Jin's hands were shaking as she put the supplies away

"Why are you doing this? Run" Kakashi whispered but Jin shook her head slightly

"A deal is a deal"

"You look terrified"

"That's because I am"

"I will come get you" He said quietly, looking at Jin intensely to prove that he meant it with his one steel colored eye "I will not stop until you are once again safely inside the castle of the cards"

"You're done" The Hatter said, once again stopping the conversation between the Cheshire Cat and the Ace of Spades "Come" he said and Jin looked at the Ace once more, revealing how scared she was before standing and following the man out of the building and into the court. Jin gasped at the tank that had created a giant hole through the wall, and the small earthquake that Jin had felt before. Jin had to swallow her fear and at least attempt to have a tiny glimmer of courage on her face to keep herself from falling on the ground in a crying fit.

Oh how she wanted to go home.


	4. The Hatter's Mansion

Hi everyone, so this is my new story and I hope you all like it. I own none of the characters, except for Megan and Jinelle (Jin).

Thank you to my amazing reviewers: last-blue mage and lady-KHL

Enjoy!

Otakucraze

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Jin didn't think it was possible to be anymore terrified until some of the Hatter's posse started showing up and getting into the same tank the Hatter was forcing her into. The scariest of the people she met in that tank was a blue man who looked oddly like some sort shark with pointed teeth, that when he smiled at her. Jin automatically grabbed the Hatter's arm and shoved her face into it, despite the fact she was terrified of <em>him<em> as well.

"Seems you scared her Kisame" the Hatter taunted the giant humanoid shark man

"I don't think I look that scary" He muttered to himself deciding to sit next to the girl dejectedly.

The next scariest person was one that looked to be a plant, and the thing seemed to have a split personality, for he attempted to be nice, he wanted to shake her hand, which Jin did so with apprehension, and then he almost bit her hand off.

Jin ended up sitting on the other side of the Hatter so he could protect her from these weird criminals. In getting to the corner she was in now she nearly clawed her way there until the Hatter picked her up by the waist and sat her next to him, making Jin feel like she was a little girl.

The man who looked like a puppet began driving the tank to the Hatter's mansion. Once there the Hatter opened the door and got out, Jin immediately at his side. Out of the people she met, he was the one with the power, and he looked like the one who was the most normal as well. Jin couldn't see it but with her at his side, without any order of following him, caused the man to smirk for a full second.

"Duck" he said suddenly

"What?" Jin asked confused

"Duck" he said once more, and upon seeing that Jin wasn't going to do anything grabbed her and forced her to duck as a rabbit on a rope upside down, was swinging a sword exactly where the two once stood. The rabbit jumped off the rope with gritted teeth

"You bastard" He said, his red eyes swirling and Jin looked at him like he was insane. In Alice in Wonderland wasn't it supposed to be _the Hatter_ who was the one who was crazy, not the Hare? The rabbit's navy, almost black, ear twitched as he charged towards the Hatter, who did nothing until about ten feet away from him. In which the Hatter took his machine gun and let a few rounds fly at the sword. Once the sword let off a few twangs on the floor the rabbit sneered at the Hatter before stomping off.

"It's lovely to see you two_, little brother_" The Hatter said, which caused a giggle out of Jin. The Hatter smiled softly at the melody of Jin's giggle before turning towards her, which instantly caused Jin to cut off the laughter. "Come, I will show you to your room" The Hatter said

* * *

><p>Jin and the Hatter walked down yet another hallway, confusing Jin even more before the Hatter even started a conversation with the woman<p>

"So… What lies did the castle tell you about me?" He asked

"They said you killed your entire family, save for your brother, of whom I met" Jin started and the Hatter nodded

"Good, so far no lies"

"They said your friends are all criminals"

"Which is true" the Hatter said making another left

"They said that you were crazy, which I will have to disagree with" Jin said as she looked around, running into the Hatter when he stopped in his tracks at her word. He turned toward the Cheshire Cat in confusion

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Compared to the others I met you seem perfectly sane" Jin said honestly. He grinned at the woman who blushed at the sight of it.

"I have a lot to show you Cheshire Cat"

"My name is Jin" Jin interjected

"And mine is Itachi" He said "Did you know that your name means benevolence? It really fits your personality" Itachi mused to himself

"How so?" Jin asked

"You wanted to take out the bullet of that Ace of Spades, and you say nice things, especially to me, not many people do that you know, especially in this world. Which leads me to wonder why exactly they brought you here?" Itachi asked himself suspiciously "Because as I see it you are just the thing your world needs, I don't see why we need to change it, you could become an amazing doctor and change many lives for the better"

"I don't want to become a doctor" Jin said quietly, eyes staring at the marble floor they were walking on this entire time.

"Then why the hell have you wasted ten years studying for it?" Itachi asked fervently "You wasted someone else's spot that could have gone in since they wanted to become a doctor and the only one standing in their way was you, a piece of wasted space"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Jin yelled "I wanted to go to culinary school right out of high school but I knew my parents never would let me!" Jin said, before she closed her eyes in complete shame at her actions "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell" Jin said quietly. Itachi looked smug before cockily leaning against the wall.

"It is all making sense now" He said with a smirk, and Jin looked up at the man "You need to learn to have a voice" He said "And that is the reason why you are here." His smirk grew until it matched his ego "No need to apologize Koneko, you have spunk. I think you'll fit in here just fine" Jin stood there in shock. Wasn't she going to get in trouble for raising her voice, for going against the head of this house? This place had her so very confused and out of whack.

Itachi, noticing her inner turmoil smirked once more, and with that he thrust himself off the wall and began walking again. Jin came out of her shock with enough space between the Hatter and herself that she had to run to catch up.

"What does Koneko mean?" Jin asked sincerely

"Kitten, for you, my dear Koneko, need to learn to grow up and have your own voice"


	5. Sitting at the Mafia's Table

Hi everyone, so this is my new story and I hope you all like it. I own none of the characters, except for Megan and Jinelle (Jin).

Thank you to my amazing reviewers: lady-KHL

Sorry these chapters are so short, or at least seem shorter than my regular postings, but I want to get these chapters out, and I like my ideas, so when I get to a point where I want the chapter to end I am scrambling to look at the chapter and find something to fill it with, such as descriptions and the like. I apologize for not being at my A game in chapter length, but I love the contents of these short chapters that I have done for this story as I hope you do as well.

Enjoy!

Otakucraze

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>The room that the Hatter led her to was twice as big as the one she grew up in as a child<p>

"Your room is next to mine" the man said arrogantly "Dinner is in an hour, I will here in fifty minutes to pick you up and escort you to the dining room. Change into the dress and shoes while you wait" Itachi said as he strolled out of Jin's new room and closed the door behind him. Jin looked at the dress that was lying on bed with great dismay. It was shorter that the one she was currently wearing, and it was more frilly and poofy at the bottom than the one she was wearing as well. And as much as Jin loved pinstripes she couldn't help but think that this dress was the exact replica of the outfit the hatter was wearing, only feminized, obviously by a man with the low neckline and shortness of the dress.

Jin sighed as she picked up the dress to look at it better. The dress was made to look like a vest, with a little tiny pocket on the left side with a tiny silver chain hanging from it. It had lace along the bust line to make the dress sexier and it included a little jacket that was sleeveless to wear over it and hang. The shoes were also pinstriped and were meant to lace up the shin. Sighing once more Jin began to take the dress she was currently wearing off to don the new dress on her frame.

After the dress was successfully on her body Jin took off the shoes she was wearing and let her feet relax as she went to the mirror to look at herself.

"Well aren't you vain" her reflection said and Jin jumped slightly, forgetting that her reflection could talk back. "Already forgot about me?" the reflection bit

"Sorry" Jin said quietly, head down

"God you frustrate me. STOP APOLOGIZING! Man up to what you did. Repeat after me: So I forgot, so what" Her reflection said haughtily with her hands on her hips. Jin gawked at the reflection "Well… say it"

"So I forgot, so what?" Jin said quietly, the last part sounding much more like a question than a statement. Her reflection glared at Jin

"Man you need a lot of work. Let's get to the point, why were you looking at the mirror?" The reflection asked

"I wanted to see what I looked like in this dress"

"Ah, of course" and with that the reflection backed off from the foreground so Jin could see the full body reflection of herself in the short pinstripe dress as she twirled. "I personally like this dress" the reflection said "Even though I would make a few adjustments to the hair, maybe put it in a half up do, or an up do." The reflection said, messing around with her own hair, showing the real Jin how to do some of the hairstyles by turning to the side for Jin to better understand it "Look to your left" The reflection said after praising Jin for her successful up do and Jin did as was told to see a very amused Itachi leaning against the wall enjoying the entertainment that Jin was providing. Jin dropped her arms and the hairstyle she was holding up dropped to its original state and Jin immediately remembered just how short the dress she was wearing really was as she pulled the dress down at specific places near the front.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" The Hatter said slightly mockingly at the woman with a clearly defined smirk gracing his face. Jin felt her face glow a bit before glancing at her reflection

"Don't just let him mock you, bite back, say something witty" The reflection whispered

"I thought that talking to yourself was a sign of genius" Jin said slowly and she could clearly hear her reflection's head meet her hands. Itachi raised his eyebrow

"Try it again"

"What?"

"You were trying to be witty but failed, try again" Jin took a deep breath, not wanting to

"Oh really, I thought it was a sign of genius?" Jin said at a normal speed, making it more of a question than a statement. Her reflection groaned

"We'll work on that later" Itachi said with a clear disappointment lacing his voice "Are we not wearing shoes today?" Jin looked down at her feet before rushing to get the shoes on as her reflection looked boredly out of the mirror.

* * *

><p>"So how good are you at fighting?" The Hatter asked as the two walked down the maze of hallways to the dining room. Itachi stole a glance at the look of shock and came to the conclusion that she probably never fought for anything. "I take that as a bad sign" He said as the two neared a giant door. He stopped Jin from going any closer to the door. "I am going to wan you that you are about to enter very dangerous territory. You are going to need to fight someone someway at some point of this dinner, understand?" Itachi warned, and from the color draining from Jin's face at that moment Itachi could only hope for the worst.<p>

Jin sat down next to the Hatter and a person with blonde hair and what looked like mouse ears. He turned with a smile and Jin felt at ease that she was sitting next to a woman until she spoke with a man's voice

"I'm Deidara the Dormouse, un" The look on Jin's face when he spoke caused a chuckle from Itachi and a sparse amount of laughter from around the table "What?" the man asked confused

"I thought you were a woman" Jin muttered looking away, but the entire table heard her comment and burst into roaring laughter. The man's face grew bright red in anger before an explosion went off and the chandelier above the table swayed violently. Jin scooted her chair closer to the Hatter.

"Stop laughing before I blow you ALL UP!" Deidara yelled and the blue shark man commented

"Whatever girlie man" Jin covered her smile as she looked down, trying hard not to join the table in laughter. Itachi noticed this and grinned at her progress for a split second before intentionally making his chair fall backward so he could kick his little brother under the chin before the sword he carried could finish its decent into his back and through his chest. Jin gasped in shock as the rest of the table stood and cheered.

Itachi stood straight once more, wiping the dirt off his hands before straightening his clothes as the navy black eared bunny with the traditional emo haircut scowled at his older brother

"I will never forgive you Itachi! You made me into a rabbit!"

"I don't think it looks that bad" Jin said causing the entire table to look at her, Jin blushed before adding "It softens the harshness of the haircut you have, and besides," Jin said with a small smile "You look cute" Sasuke roared before charging towards the woman with the sword and Jin shrieked as she ducked underneath the table as the rest of the table attempted to stop the Emo Hare from attacking the Cheshire Cat while laughing at her comment. Jin safely made it to the other side of the table as she was pushed behind some of the mafia as they brought out their guns. Swarms of bullets flashed on either side of the table as Jin ducked, hands over her ears and tears running down her face, wishing she could be safe inside the castle with all her heart. Her stomach was doing somersaults as her eyes clenched closed, hands flattening themselves even more against her scalp to keep out the noise of machine guns when it all went quiet. Jin opened her eyes slowly to find herself in her room at the castle and cried in relief. How she was happy to be there in that room then the dining room at the Hatter and his small mafia.


	6. The Tweedle Twins

Hi everyone, so this is my new story and I hope you all like it. I own none of the characters, except for Megan and Jinelle (Jin).

Thank you to my amazing reviewers thus far, even though I did not get any reviews for the last chapter the ones who have responded in the past should give themselves a big round of applause and I should give you a brownie... but I don't know your addresses and by the time it got to you I probably wouldn't want you to eat it... but I love you guys! Reading your reviews makes my day, seriously.

Sorry these chapters are so short, or at least seem shorter than my regular postings, but I want to get these chapters out, and I like my ideas, so when I get to a point where I want the chapter to end I am scrambling to look at the chapter and find something to fill it with, such as descriptions and the like. I apologize for not being at my A game in chapter length, but I love the contents of these short chapters that I have done for this story as I hope you do as well.

Enjoy!

Otakucraze

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Jin didn't bother waiting in her room and took her chances with the maze of hallways that made up the castle. It wasn't long before Jin felt completely lost, and very very hungry.<p>

As luck would have it a mirror was up ahead and with her glimmer of hope Jin ran to the mirror.

"I need help" Jin said with purpose

"Well glad to hear that you're passionate about something. How can I help?" The reflection said as she trimmed her nails, not bothering to look up

"I am lost; I have no idea where I am"

"Those two usually go hand in hand with each other" The reflection said as she brought her nails to the light and criticized mentally her handiwork

"Can you help me find someone I know at least?" Jin asked as the hope she once had started to drain fast.

"Down the hall and to the left, fifth door on the right is the fox's room, he is probably sleeping he needs to get up soon for dinner soon anyway" The reflection said glancing briefly at herself on the other side "Really, you shouldn't give up passion and hope that easily, fight and don't stop fighting until you win otherwise people will walk all over you for the rest of your life" she said as she walked out of view. Jin took the information in as she followed the directions her reflection had given her to see Naruto asleep on his stomach and snoring, which was barely audible since he had his head buried in his pillow. Jin quietly walked over to the boy and gingerly sat on the mattress as stroked the hair out of his face gently. Naruto instantly opened his eyes and was on the other side of the room with a gun cocked and loaded. Jin raised her hands in shock and stiffened. The last thing she wanted to see was a gun. Naruto cocked his head to the side in slight confusion before something clicked in his mind and he grinned. The gun disappeared as he pounced on her

"You're safe! You're here!" He yelled happily as he hugged the woman and Jin found herself laughing over his enthusiasm. "How did you get here?" Naruto asked

"I asked the mirror directions" Jin said

"And she gave you directions from the Hatter's mansion to the castle?" Naruto asked confused

"Oh, no. I have no idea what happened, one minute I had my eyes closed and in the midst of a shooting battle in the dining room at the Hatter's mansion and then everything goes quiet and I am in my room"

"Ah" Naruto said intelligently "You used your power"

"What power?"

"Your power as the Cheshire Cat, the ability to move somewhere by your own free will" Naruto said as intelligently as he could, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed and he nodded his head and his tail swooshed back and forth.

"I have powers?" Jin said and Naruto sighed before his stomach growled with intensity

"It doesn't matter, it is too hard to explain, and you'll get the hang of it eventually" He said as he grabbed the woman's wrist and dragged him out of his room and down the hallway "Besides, food is more important right now anyway"

* * *

><p>The two passed a room with about ten people talking that stopped when the two passed<p>

"Naruto" A man said as the two were about to turn. Naruto turned and Jin saw the Ace of Spades.

"Hey"

"When did Jin get back, who else knows?"

"She just got back" Naruto said as he nearly doubled over when his stomach argued with his decision to converse rather than find food. "Need. Food. Now. Bye" Naruto said as he once more began heading to where he knew food was. Kakashi caught up and kept pace with Jin and Naruto

"Are you hurt?"

"No" Jin answered "Just flustered, they got into a fight that ended with bullets being shot everywhere" Jin recalled as a shiver went down her spine. The Ace of Spades put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Well now you are safe" He said as he grinned and smiled. Jin felt her face flush from his simple act and for the thoughts flooding her mind of just how gorgeous he was.

Jin's thoughts were cut short when she was roughly pushed aside with a lot of force. Kakashi caught the woman effortlessly as she fell and Naruto growled at the person

"AHHHH I'm late!" A pink haired woman with pink bunny ears yelled.

"Who was that?" Jin asked in shock, her blush furiously redder than it was before since she was still in Kakashi's arms.

"That would be Sakura the rabbit, I guess you could call her the secretary to the Queen of Diamonds" The Ace of Spades said as he helped Jin to a standing position

"With the force she pushed me out of the way with you'd think she was a man!" Jin exclaimed in shock. Naruto burst into laughter before his stomach growled once more

"Come on, the dining room is not far from here"

Jin, the Cheshire Fox, and the Ace of Spades entered the dining room and sat in the few remaining chairs open. Food was quietly and quickly being passed around the table in an organized manner. Jin enjoyed this dining room a lot more than the dining room at the Hatter's Mansion

"So what did you think of the Hatter?" Kakashi asked

"He wasn't that bad" Jin said as she helped herself to a serving of mashed potatoes and passed the bowl to the Ace that she was talking to. "He's not nearly as crazy as some of the people he keeps with him" Jin finished

"So you met Sasuke the Emo Hare?" Naruto asked the woman as he passed an assortment of meats

"Yes unfortunately" Jin said as she put some of the meat on her plate "He tried to kill me when I complimented on his ears" Jin said as she passed the meats to Kakashi.

Two people, a woman with purple hair and very revealing clothing, and a man that was taller than her with a bandana on his forehead walked in and took the two remaining seats at the table.

"Who are they?" Jin asked in a hushed whisper to the Ace of Spades

"The Tweedle Twins"

"I don't get it" Jin whispered to the Ace of Spades "They aren't twins" She said looking back at the purple haired female and the bald man next to her, "They are different heights and look nothing alike"

"No one ever said they were identical" Was all that Kakashi said as he began to eat the food on his plate.

* * *

><p>"Give it to me Ibiki" The purple haired woman said as she yanked on the plate with the meats.<p>

"No, it is still my turn" the bald man said with the bandana. Jin looked at the oncoming disaster with dread. But yet no one else at the table seemed to care or even look up at the two

"Give it"

"No, Dee"

"Dum, you are going to get it" The woman said as she yanked harder on the plate. Jin winced and couldn't help but think that she was watching the grim moments before a car crash in slow motion as she watched the twins pull the plate towards each other in violent motions.

Thankfully the crash that resounded was not of the meats that were on the plate but rather a chair that was sticking out of the wall by its legs, defying gravity from a distance until you were close enough to realize that the chair was thrown there by the clear cracking of the drywall. Jin was close enough to notice this. People continued eating as if nothing happened and the twins glared at each other before each grabbing the meats they desired and passed the plate onward. The chair had been thrown by a monstrously drunk Queen of Diamonds and she swayed as she stood, dazed and confused to why she was standing until she slurred out

"I have a hangover, shut up" and nearly fell if it weren't for the arms of a grizzly bear of a man dressed in black and white with decals and decorations on his outfit that clearly marked him as a club.

"That would be the King" Naruto whispered.

"Are you not hungry?" Kakashi asked the Cheshire Cat and Jin looked down at her food, still too shocked to eat, but knowing the amount of food she had eaten today was less than admirable resorted to eating though she didn't feel like it.


	7. The Path of the Heart

Thank you to all my readers, just a reminder that I own none of the characters except for the ones that come from our world, so Jin and Megan.

My reviewer, I love you all, it fills my heart with joy to see a new review, and gives me the encouragement I sometimes need to start and/or finish a chapter (I could probably beat Kakashi at laziness sometimes)

As always please read and review

Enjoy!

-Otakucraze

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>"So who turned you into a rabbit?" Jin asked the pink haired woman sitting next to the Queen of Diamonds. Her ears twitched when Jin spoke.<p>

"What makes you think someone turned me into a rabbit?"

"Sasuke the Emo Hare said his brother turned him into a rabbit. The same isn't with you?"

"No"

"Oh, okay then" Jin said, now bored with the situation. Sakura was scribbling things in her notebook and the Queen had fallen asleep on her desk. Jin decided to leave the room and explore the castle a bit more. She was oddly becoming more and more at home at the Castle of Cards. She just got more and more lost the more she stayed.

* * *

><p>After roaming the hallways for a total of three minutes it happened once more. Jin had allowed her thoughts the roam as she walked and was not paying attention to where she was going. She stopped and turned around, hoping to see a landmark of some kind on the walls, but nothing seemed familiar, nothing ever did.<p>

"Lost?" A familiar voice asked behind her and Jin spun around to see the Ace of Spades. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief

"Just a bit" Jin answered

"Where were you headed?" Kakashi asked

"Nowhere really, just roaming, hoping to see somewhere new" Jin said, not actually looking at his face for fear that the blush that had started to creep would fully take over her face if she did.

"I could show you the sights of the castle if you like" Kakashi said, leaning casually on the wall

"Sure" Jin said, not really wanting to be alone, and not wanting to get lost all over again. Kakashi casually pushed himself off the wall and beckoned her closer to him. Jin staggered a bit before actually getting closer to the handsome man. Once by his side Kakashi headed off towards the window at the end of the hall before turning left. "Where are we going?"

"We will start off at the Court of Hearts before heading anywhere else since it is closest to where we are now." Kakashi said, looking down at her briefly before looking back up to insure the two were on the right path.

"Oh, okay" Jin answered, leaving an awful awkward silence to float above the couple as they walked.

"What were you thinking about?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence at last

"What?" Jin asked, confused at the question

"What were you thinking about that ended you getting lost in the first place?" Kakashi asked once more to the cat

"I let my mind wonder, that's all." Jin answered "Why does it seem that the more I stay here the more lost I become. Shouldn't it become less like a maze the more I stay at the castle?" Jin mused to herself. Her question caused the Ace of Spades to laugh.

"In your world, yes it would, but here, logic does not exist. It becomes more maze-like because you still doubt yourself; you are not giving yourself a voice. Once you find confidence in yourself this maze will become crystal clear to you, and you will no longer get lost." Kakashi said and opened a door and allowed Jin to enter the courtyard first "Welcome to the Court of Hearts" he said as he followed her outside and closed the door behind him. The courtyard was alive with various types of flowers and trees, the courtyard itself curved to follow the wall's exterior and became a trail into a forest type of blooming trees, the middle of the sitting area held a fountain with plenty of benches all around this circular sitting area. Jin took in a breath out of the delight that the courtyard gave her as she headed towards the fountain and sat, dipping her hand into the water. The fountain had tiny little fish swimming happily and they tickled Jin's hand until she took the limb out of the water. Jin's eyes were wide, taking in all that she could of the beautifully romantic courtyard. The walls had ivy growing on them, and the cobblestone turned to a very polished looking garden, with pink lady slippers and day lilies growing in even distances apart. Jin followed the cobblestone to the trail and felt relaxed at the feeling of the shade from the sakura and magnolia trees that were in bloom. Kakashi walked up slowly to be at her side. "I thought that you would enjoy this" Kakashi said with a smile on his face

"It's beautiful" Jin stated in wonder and awe at the place before stepping off the cobblestone and onto the trail. "Where does the trail lead?"

"To various places, all depending on the person walking the path. When I go through I end up in a meadow with a single tree in the middle. The perfect place to read and take a nap" Kakashi noted "I am curious to where the path takes you though"

"The path leads different places" Jin mused to herself, her rare side of curiosity piquing through her regular reserved submissive persona.

"The trail is called the "trail of the heart" it gives you the place where your heart most desires, or so the stories say" Kakashi said slightly amused by the curiosity he was seeing in Jin. He guessed it wasn't a regular occurrence.

Even more curious Jin stepped further into the forest, the Ace of Spades at her side immediately. The trail twisted and turned, not much unlike the hallways of both the castle and mansion but Jin's curiosity did not allow her to be afraid, and what she saw when the trees grew more sparse and the sunlight beamed down made Jin's breath hitch in her throat, for what she saw was her secret place when she was younger, when she wanted to be away from her parents, before she gave up resisting and became completely submissive to everything. This place was the place of her dreams; the area was in the shape of a small circle, completely surrounded by aspen trees, save for the trail. The circle was a medley of wildflowers and she could hear the sound of the stream nearby. Tears came to her eyes for the last time she saw it was before her parents decided that the area would make a good place for a guesthouse, and by then she couldn't speak her mind, couldn't tell her parents that this place held more childhood memories than the house that she grew up in. She could just she herself at the age of seven, the nice dress she was wearing momentarily forgotten as she crawled in the wildflower littered circle, creating grass stains as she played with sticks, before a butterfly crossed her path and she ran to catch it, not caring that her parents would scream at her for close to an hour at the dress she ruined. When she was eight and temporarily borrowed a tent to sleep out in the circle, knowing that nothing would harm her. The age of nine when she ran off from the help and was brave enough to actually climb a tree in this circle, scrapping her knees and palms as she did so, not to mention ripping and tearing her school uniform in the process of the semi-adventure. Her secret place was ripped from her at the age of eleven, and as Jin thought back it was the destruction of this place that eventually gave her parents what they wanted, a completely submissive daughter, ready to please their every whim, even if that meant destroying her from the inside.

Jin fell to her knees in a mixture of grief and happiness and Kakashi soothingly rubbed her shoulder and upper back. Without much thought a wicked grin came across her face, as if her younger, more rebellious self took over and she was up in a flash, throwing off her shoes and using her height to actually climb the tree that she couldn't when she was younger and shorter. Jin still managed to scrape up her palms and knees, as well as her feet, but she didn't care. She was laughing throughout it all anyway. She was enjoying herself. It felt like her younger self was molding, smoldering, and soldering itself to the empty shell, her submissive mask, that she had. It hurt, yes, as did the scraps, but this did not matter to her, as she climbed the tree with a final success and a wild grin on her face to match her younger self finally added the piece of her puzzle that was missing. Jin yelled in triumph at the top of the tree, before breaking down in laughter as she climbed down. She landed painfully on her knees, and Kakashi rushed to her side to insure she was alright, but instead of answering his pleas of "Are you alright?" he was met of laughter, not the laughter he had heard in the castle, this was genuine, real, from the heart laughter. Jin had gained her soul. She looked at him with eyes burning with a new found fire, matching her wild grin.

"That was fun" She said. And Kakashi actually thought something was wrong with her until she grabbed a stick "Care to spar?" She said. Her voice carried depth and wonder, and _life._ Kakashi's worry faded and he smiled grabbing a stick himself.

"Of course, my Koneko, of course" When the words left his mouth Jin lunged, and their playful spar began, laughter and smiling abounded more than actual strikes, and for once Jin could say she was truly happy.


End file.
